


petals

by tototooru



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Anxiety, Character Death, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Crush, Suicide, True Love, Unrequited Love, Weddings, double suicide, short chapters but quick updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: "no point in keeping me if i will eventually wither"no matter how much care they receive, plants die in the end. and so do humans.





	1. intro

_as a florist the most important thing for me is, obviously, to keep my flowers alive and attractive to the eye, to find a way for them to last as long as possible, if not forever._

_i have to remember every single detail about every single plant so it is_ _properly_ _taken of. to make sure it always stays alive._

_i am sorry i didn't take proper care of you._

_i am sorry i let you die, my most beautiful flower._

**— x.**


	2. one

"honey, wake up," minhyuk whispered as his hand ran down to grab hyunwoo's and interlocked their fingers together. he gently pressed his lips against the other's temple.

"five more minutes, baby," hyunwoo purred under minhyuk's touch.

"come on, we have to get up already." hyunwoo turned to look at minhyuk, who was smiling brightly. "i won't make you help me with the breakfast if you get up now."

"i feel like i haven't heard that sentence in over a year," hyunwoo giggled. he wrapped his strong arms around minhyuk's neck and kissed him.

the two lazily got up after cuddling for a bit. hyunwoo headed to the bathroom after minhyuk made sure to teasingly slap his butt as he did most mornings.

hyunwoo would always just stare at the younger who would only wink at him on his way to the kitchen.

the rest of their morning routine was just both of them complaining how it was too early for the both of them to be awake and telling each other how in a sunny day, they are both going to quit work and move on a lonely island to live together happily and never wake up early.

after taking a quick shower, hyunwoo dressed himself and went to the kitchen where minhyuk was still preparing breakfast.

he walked over to the younger, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"do you need help?" hyunwoo asked.

"i told you i won't ask you for help today."

without any further dialogue hyunwoo started helping him anyways. he couldn't just stand there without helping him, he was already way too used to them doing almost everything together and helping each other.

"i wonder," hyunwoo started, "when we grow old and one of us dies, how is the other one going to prepare breakfast all alone?"

minhyuk stopped for a second. he got way too upset because of that question. more than he should have gotten.

he suddenly looked up at hyunwoo with a bright smile. "it's simple! neither of us will die"

hyunwoo also smiled, kissing minhyuk on the forehead. "of course we won't."

when they were done making food they sat on the table, thinking that they would have some time to eat in peace until minhyuk looked at the clock.

"we have to leave for work soon," he yelped. hyunwoo shushed him.

"just eat. we have enough time."

though he said that, they really had a quite rushed breakfast. especially minhyuk who wasn't even dressed yet. he was too busy trying to get his husband out of bed that he had completely forgotten he had to get ready, too.

at some point he was running around in the house with a toothbrush in his mouth and only one sock on. meanwhile hyunwoo was just peacefully getting ready, wondering where did minhyuk find all that energy.

"sweetheart, where did you put the keys for the car?" hyunwoo asked while searching for them where they were supposed to be.

"on one of the shelves next to the front door," minhyuk said from the bedroom.

"i can't find them."

soon, hyunwoo heard a groan and stomping that was getting closer. minhyuk got to the shelves and immediately found the keys.

"they weren't there before you got here..." hyunwoo stuttered.

"yeah, sure, they just got scared of me and _magically_ appeared," minhyuk rolled his eyes. "are you ready to go?" the older hummed. "let's go then." minhyuk headed to unlock the front door.

hyunwoo just followed him with a smile curved on his lips.


	3. two

minhyuk was driving to work. hyunwoo was sitting next to him, eating a donut that he had gotten from home before the two left.

they were sitting in silence, both with their eyes fixed on the road.

though they were focused, a kid jumped out of nowhere right on the street, running to the other side, but he stopped as he saw the car approaching.

"minhyuk!" hyunwoo yelled to the younger who had already turned and hit the brakes with all the strength he had. for a second they both thought that they were going to run the kid over and kill him. minhyuk wouldn't had forgiven himself if he ever done that.

suddenly minhyuk got out of the car and went to the little boy, who was still trying to catch his breath and get through the shock. both of them felt like their hearts were about to explode.

hyunwoo was sitting in the car while watching minhyuk who was making sure that the kid was okay. minhyuk started crying as he hugged the child and apologized multiple times.

he walked him to the other side of the street, telling him to be more careful from now on and apologizing a few more times. he then went back to the car.

he was sitting there and staring at the steering wheel until he just rested his head against it, letting out yet another sob. he felt a hand on his shoulder gently caressing him.

"hyunwoo, what if i actually hit him?" minhyuk looked at the other with a broken expression.

"but you didn't, right?" hyunwoo spoke with a gentle voice, brushing away minhyuk's tears with his thumb. "and he is okay now because you were fast to react." he smiled, trying to bring up his fiancé's smile, too. and he almost managed. he swore he saw the edges of minhyuk's lips twitch upwards slightly. "pull up so you can calm down a bit," he suggested.

"i can't," minhyuk lifted himself up, trying to recollect himself. "we are going to be late for work."

"let me drive then."

the switched seats. hyunwoo gave the donut to minhyuk, leaving him eat the rest of it. he knew that food managed to calm him down.

hyunwoo's hand was trailing down to minhyuk's thigh from time to time, brushing his thumb against it. he would always repeat how everything was going to be alright.

the ride continued for ten more minutes until they reached a very familiar parking lot.

right after parking, hyunwoo looked at minhyuk, bringing up his hands to the other's cheeks. "i can't stand seeing you like that," he also started sulking.

"i will be okay," minhyuk said, trying to brush away hyunwoo's hands from himself. as he realized he couldn't, he just kept his hands on the older's wrists.

"no. i know you won't be. i know how upset you get about things like that. especially if a child is involved." hyunwoo pressed his lips against minhyuk's. "but just know that this could happen to everyone. and we were just lucky that nothing that serious happened."

"you're right..." minhyuk looked away.

hyunwoo kissed him one more time before letting go of him. "let's go to work and cheer you up, babe."

the younger just nodded, his lips curving into a smile.


	4. three

"baby, the red roses are here," hyunwoo called.

minhyuk just hurried to him with a giant white vase, filled with water, so hyunwoo could put them there.

"you know, i was thinking," minhyuk started as he was fixing the flowers, "does 15th august sound good?"

the older raised an eyebrow. "why?"

he received a stare. it almost seemed like minhyuk could kill him just by looking at him. and the fact that he had scissors in his hand was _not_ making the situation any better. there was this little glimpse of hope in hyunwoo that he didn't get his eyes stabbed out after asking his next question.

"seriously, why?"

"hyunwoo, we have been talking about that for more than a year..." minhyuk crossed his arms over his chest. he let out a sigh as he saw that hyunwoo's brain still wasn't working properly for him to remember. "the wedding."

suddenly the other's mind seemed to have started clicking like it was supposed to. he took the other's hands in his own, lacing them in warmth.

"it's perfect," he smiled. "and you are perfect, too," he added. the smile on his face grew even wider as he saw the blush on his fiancé's cheeks.

minhyuk pulled him into a kiss, almost forgetting that they were at work and that they shouldn't be doing that.

they rarely involved their love life in their work, but when they did, it ended catastrophically most times. yet it was a lesson never learned.

at least _this time_ there were no customers around.

hyunwoo put his hand on minhyuk's waist, pulling him even closer, but in a matter of seconds minhyuk lost his balance, stumbled backwards and almost knocked off a pot.

the younger yelped as he pulled away from hyunwoo and jumped aside. he pointed at him as a warning. "never again," he said, stepping back a little, careful not to knock off another pot or vase or whatever got in his way.

"you started this," hyunwoo blamed him with a frown. minhyuk just grinned and went to the storage room.

when he came back hyunwoo was talking with a customer while carefully wrapping carnations and putting a little bow with polka dots to keep them together. neither was sure how did putting polka dots help with anything but at least they looked good and even matched the color of the flowers.

after the customer paid and hyunwoo was free, he sat behind the counter, resting his elbow on it.

"were they for a funeral?" minhyuk asked, also plopping himself on the counter. he received a nod. the younger let out a sigh and rested his head on hyunwoo's shoulder. "we have an order for a standing spray for a funeral," he suddenly remembered.

"we will take care of it." hyunwoo grabbed minhyuk's hand, rubbing circles against his skin with his thumb.

it was silent for a while. it felt soothing. usually there weren't many customers in the morning so it was peaceful.

"should we make the wedding flower themed or--?" minhyuk looked up at hyunwoo.

the taller shrugged. "do you really want to have a flower themed wedding, considering our everyday life is basically flower themed."

"yeah, you're right..."

"we have around five months to figure it out." hyunwoo kissed the top of minhyuk's head, nuzzling his face against it afterwards. "whatever it is, i know it's going to be perfect."

"how do you know that?"

"well, considering i have a perfect husband like you..."


	5. four

minhyuk lead a friend of his into the store. the two walked to the counter, having small talk about this and that, like how was their day going, how was yesterday, sometimes they'd mention a thing or two about the problems they currently had.

as soon as they sat down, minhyuk rested his head in his palm, changing the subject to the thing he called his friend to come and talk for.

"i will need a photographer for the wedding and i thought you could do a great job as one," minhyuk explained. "you keep improving more and more and that would also be a great opportunity for you."

"really?" the other's face lit up with excitement. "did you already choose a date or did you _magically_ realize how good of a photographer i am?" he smirked.

"we chose a date. okay, actually _i_ chose it, but hyunwoo agreed. and you are the best photographer, there's no one else who can do this for me," minhyuk said, blinking his eyes repeatedly.

his friend rolled his eyes. "okay, i will do it but just because you asked me so nicely, totally _not_ because i'm your friend and since i'd do it for free it's going to be much more convenient for you two."

"thank you, sweetheart." minhyuk pulled the other into a hug.

the shorter patted him on the shoulder as he got up. "i have to go." minhyuk just nodded with a warm smile. his friend took a white rose from one of the vases next to himself. "i will take this for jooheon and i will pay you tomorrow, okay?"

"you don't need to pay me."

after his friend went outside minhyuk was left all alone again. a few customers came while he was waiting for hyunwoo to come back. he was getting so bored.

the smile reappeared on his face as he saw his husband walking into the store just when a customer was going outside.

the older went behind the counter and set down the groceries he went out for. "did anything interesting happen while i wasn't around?" he kissed the corner of minhyuk's lips. he then sat on the empty chair next to minhyuk, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"we've got a photographer for the wedding," the red haired male announced, smiling from ear to ear.

"is it kihyun?"

"no," minhyuk lied, looking around innocently. suddenly, he got really frustrated and started hitting hyunwoo on the chest. "you were supposed to ask me who it is, then i was going to tell you and you were going to be like " _oh, i totally did not expect that! i'm so glad kihyun is going to be the photographer of our wedding, he's such a good person and deserves recognition!_ " but you ruined everything!"

the older giggled. "are you done?"

"yes." minhyuk crossed his arms above his chest, with a pout forming on his lips and knitted eyebrows. he rested his head on hyunwoo's shoulder, still trying to look relatively angry. "you're the worst," he mumbled.

"what did you say?" hyunwoo glanced down at minhyuk. he tried so hard suppressing his smile.

"i said that i love you a lot!"


	6. five

minhyuk was lazily scribbling flowers against hyunwoo's back as he was talking on the phone with kihyun about the wedding, a smile stretched on his lips.

they were talking about possible ideas for decorations they could put but kihyun got tired because it was getting pretty late already. he hung up and minhyuk was left to continue drawing all over the older's back, now only focusing on that.

he noticed that his sharpie was running out of ink but he wanted to at least finish his drawing, so he really wished it lasted until he was done with it.

"baby, you've been sitting on top of me for more than an hour already," hyunwoo pointed out, hinting at the other that he wanted to get up and move a little. "my legs are going numb."

"i'm almost done!"

unfortunately, minhyuk's sharpie gave up right after he said that. minhyuk pouted as he got up, going to the desk to search for another one. hyunwoo also got up, stretching a bit, finally feeling his blood reaching his legs once again.

"we're out of sharpies," minhyuk returned to the bed, his pout still present. he ignored the small pile of sharpies that he had wasted just to draw on his husband's back.

"can't you finish it with a gel pen or something?" hyunwoo pecked minhyuk on the lips, waiting for his response. suddenly, a wide grin appeared across minhyuk's face and hyunwoo _knew_ that he got an idea. "what?"

"would you mind if i drew on your back for one more hour?"

hyunwoo rolled his eyes. "it better be worth it." he then lied down on his stomach again, waiting for minhyuk to take whatever he needed.

the younger returned with a glass full of water and watercolors. hyunwoo just looked at him with the corner of his eye and sighed.

"be careful not to spill the water this time," hyunwoo warned, tapping his fingers against the bed. "or we will sleep on the couch again."

"i'm always careful, sweetheart." minhyuk sat on top of the other again, wondering where to start from. he decided that he would start from his shoulders since it would be easier for him later on when he reached his waist because it was closer to him.

"i really like your back," the red haired male spoke again. "it's just so broad and comfortable to draw on." he smiled to himself, admiring the masterpiece he was creating.

"you basically like my back only because you are too lazy to buy a canvas, hm?" hyunwoo looked behind his shoulder, flashing a smile at the younger.

"yes, whatever you say."

around half an hour later minhyuk got up again to change the water and for both of them to take a rest. minhyuk sat down on the ground, comforting his head on the bed and looking at hyunwoo.

the light haired male reached out to cup his fiancé's cheek, brushing his thumb against it gently.

"i love you," he whispered, smiling from ear to ear.

"i love you, too." minhyuk grabbed his wrist, gently running his finger against it. he closed his eyes, yawning.

"are you sleepy?" hyunwoo asked, running his fingers through minhyuk's hair. the latter hummed. "let's go to sleep then."

minhyuk shook his head. he opened his eyes and got up again, taking his watercolors. "i have to finish this first. i don't have a lot left."

he worked for around fifteen more minutes. then, he took his phone, taking a photo of what he did. he showed it to the other and caused his jaw to drop.

"baby, that's amazing," he looked up at the other male, his eyes wide and mouth still agape. "now i will feel bad if i wash it off."

"i can do it for you if that's going to lead to us going to sleep sooner," minhyuk said, yawning again.

the two then got up, heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.


	7. six

anxiety quickly took a toll on minhyuk.

he wanted the wedding to be perfect, he was trying his best to plan it out in a way it was going to be a fairy tale worthy moment and the best one of his life. and that was exactly what ruined him.

in around a month he started finding so many things to fight with hyunwoo about.

it started with small arguments when hyunwoo disagreed with something about the wedding. minhyuk would occasionally explode just because hyunwoo had the decency to disagree meanwhile minhyuk had that one feeling that hyunwoo didn't even care or just didn't want to put that much of an effort into all of this.

from arguments about the wedding, it developed into ones about literally everything else.

at some point it became too much and minhyuk moved to sleep in another room. the two stopped talking and it went on for over a week.

it was probably the better choice since, apparently, they both had things to sort our with themselves.

minhyuk certainly didn't need hyunwoo around. he needed some time alone even though they went to work together every day and were in the same house the whole time.

but he didn't need someone always trying to reassure him that "everything was going to be alright". that was making him even more nervous and feel like everything was going to end up tragically. therefore, he needed time away from hyunwoo.

one day he was lying in his bed, checking for possible decorations and ideas for the wedding. hyunwoo walked into the room. instead of saying anything to the younger he just walked up to him, lied down next to him and looked at what minhyuk was doing.

minhyuk didn't pay much attention to him. he just kept on scrolling as his fiancé comforted his head on his shoulder.

soon enough, they were pointing at things they liked. gradually, they started talking to each other as they were discussing the decorations they thought that would look good.

they were even laughing together and just for a second hyunwoo though that this was the end of the bad series for the two of them but it was apparently not and it was all because he opened his mouth at the wrong time once again.

"i was wondering about something," hyunwoo spoke up, looking at minhyuk.

minhyuk was listening to him carefully, his anxiety kicking in with the speed of light.

"we're both really stressed around this but i'm more concerned about you because i see that you can't handle it easily. and i want to help you. but all i can do is offer to put the wedding off a little bit."

"what?" minhyuk raised an eyebrow.

"that way we are going to have more time to prepare and plan out everything and i feel like you are going to feel calmer--"

" _we_?" minhyuk interrupted. "through this whole time it was only _me_ who was planning everything, you were only there agreeing or disagreeing with what i came up with."

minhyuk got up angrily. hyunwoo was quick to sit at the edge of the bed and put his hands on the younger's sides, pulling him closer to himself. "baby, it's not like that. it's just that it was your idea for the wedding and i thought that--"

" _my idea_?" minhyuk let out a laugh. "now you're making it sound like i've forced you to do this?"

"no, minhyuk, stop overreacting--"

"next thing i know you will be saying that even our engagement was my idea and, on top of that, a mistake."

"minhyuk, stop..."

yes, minhyuk was really overreacting. but he was panicking too much to realize it. he only knew that currently the right thing to do was to leave.

and that was exactly what he did. without saying anything else, not wanting to fight with hyunwoo anymore, he just left.

and hyunwoo was blaming no one but himself for that.


	8. seven

hyunwoo knew that minhyuk had gone to his parents' house, so he didn't worry for his whereabouts that much. he was probably with his mom or his dad, complaining about how much of a horrible husband he had.

the brunet spent a week wondering what to tell him and how to approach him but it all came to waste when minhyuk showed up at the front door of their shared apartment.

minhyuk rang the doorbell so there was no way hyunwoo would know that it was him. therefore, he was quite surprised. the younger was just too embarrassed to just unlock and go inside even though he did have the keys with himself.

he was looking at hyunwoo with a guilty expression. "may i come in?" he asked shyly, stuttering a bit.

the older just grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door afterwards. he wrapped his arms around minhyuk, pressing the shorter close against himself.

instead of hugging back, minhyuk just kept his hands on hyunwoo's sides, his head rested on the latter's shoulder. "i'm sorry," he whispered.

hyunwoo hushed. he didn't need any explanations nor words at all, he only needed minhyuk because nothing could make him happier than the male's presence.

they stood there for rather long. eventually, minhyuk also wrapped his arms around hyunwoo, feeling his scent - the one he always loved and never managed to get tired of.

after a while the two went to their bedroom, lying down on the bed, and cuddling up against each other. hyunwoo was slowly combing his fingers through minhyuk's hair as the younger was pressing small kisses all over his face.

"i'm really sorry," minhyuk breathed against hyunwoo's skin, his voice barely audible. "i promise, i will never do this again."

"let's not talk about this."

"but we have to," minhyuk spoke up again, this time his voice being at its usual volume. "we can't just ignore it and pretend it never happened."

hyunwoo sighed. "fine then." he pulled away from minhyuk and propped his elbows on the bed, resting his chin in his palms. minhyuk was left with his head comforted on the soft pillow. he was looking up at hyunwoo, trying to figure out what to say. he had an idea but it was all one big mess inside his head.

"since we are officially going to be a family soon," he started slowly, still picking out his words very carefully, "i will do everything possible to try and stop overreacting about small things like i usually do. because we argue too much because of that."

"those aren't small things, baby." hyunwoo moved one of his hands to cup minhyuk's cheek. "it's my fault that you got angry. i know that you don't really feel well about how things are currently happening and i was trying to understand you but never actually put myself at your place. and now i realize that you are getting so anxious because i'm not there to support you like i should. i should stop telling you that everything will be fine, i have to show you and make you believe it will."

hyunwoo leaned closer brushing the tip of his nose against minhyuk's. "i swear, i want to do everything for you to feel good. and when i'm not doing that much of a good job, can you tell me so i can fix my mistake? because i don't want you to leave again."

the younger nodded. "let's try to not fight again, okay?" he brought out his pinky finger.

hyunwoo wrapped his own pinky around it, squeezing it tight. "okay."


	9. eight

everything went back to being suspiciously peaceful again. of course, not  _suspiciously peaceful_  as if anything bad was going to happen. it was just that it wasn't that long until minhyuk and hyunwoo acted like they had never fought and were always a happy family.

well, probably not a family yet, or at least not officially, but they were going to be one very, very soon exactly because they loved each other so much and they couldn't let something like a small fight break their relationship.

after a really exhausting week, unfortunately full of extremely annoying customers, the two decided to take two days off after the weekend. those days were mainly going to be spent in discussing their wedding even though they promised that they were going to rest. they were kind of stressed because they felt like they were running out of time to plan and organize everything.

"we should figure out who to invite," minhyuk thought out loud.

he was sitting between hyunwoo's legs, head rested against the older's chest. both were on their phones and it was a bit difficult for minhyuk to keep his phone in front of himself without getting it in the way of hyunwoo's phone.

"definitely not your aunt," hyunwoo said.

"why not?" minhyuk looked up at hyunwoo.

"you know she's not in good terms with your mom. i don't want them to start a fight in the middle of my wedding," hyunwoo chuckled.

"excuse me,  _your_  wedding?" minhyuk snorted. "i thought it's  _my_  wedding."

"it was mine the last time i checked!"

"that's impossible!" minhyuk gasped. "maybe we could share?" he left his phone and turned to sit on top of hyunwoo, leaning his body against the latter's.

"sharing is caring," the light haired male winked.

they both started giggling.

"maybe we could make sure that they sit at two opposite sides and everything is going to be fine," minhyuk supposed.

hyunwoo hummed. he put his hands on minhyuk's waist, under his t-shirt, and closed the gap between their lips.

hyunwoo interrupted the kiss soon after. "what if we don't invite anyone except kihyun, jooheon and changkyun?"

"that sounds way too perfect," minhyuk giggled again.

"but it's an option!"

"no, it's not." minhyuk pressed a kiss against hyunwoo's cheek. "we said perfect wedding not unrealistically perfect, right?"

"right."

without a warning, hyunwoo started taking minhyuk's t-shirt off as they kept talking. minhyuk just let out a low hum before speaking again.

"also, jooheon and changkyun are probably going to get drunk and set everything on fire, so why not invite kihyun only?"

"can we do something else than talk about that?" hyunwoo tilted his head. he successfully took minhyuk's t-shirt off after some struggling.

"have you asked me if i'm in the mood to do anything different than talking about our wedding?" minhyuk took his t-shirt and left it aside before leaning against hyunwoo again, tangling his fingers in the older's hair.

"do you want to do anything different than talking about our wedding?"

"just because you asked so nicely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut thx


End file.
